Oliver and Dodger and the daggers of London
by kelsey20
Summary: this is a sequel to Oliver Twist. the Artful Dodger sneaks into Oliver's room to try to rekindle their friendship. Oliver and Dodger decide they're best friends. However, older friends as well as relatives have far less innocent plans than deciding who their best friends are. Oliver Twist is intended to die. Oliver and Dodger find that only friendship can be trusted.
1. Chapter 1 A new life

Oliver and Dodger

 **Chapter 1. The New Life**

Oliver was asleep he hadn't wanted to but his nanny and uncle had thought he should go to sleep early as he had school the next day, as soon as he put his head on the pillow he had fallen asleep, perhaps because of all the energetic games he played with his uncle and nanny during the day. So, it was quite a sudden shock when he was pulled out of sleep by someone shaking him. Oliver naturally assumed it was his nanny so he said "ohhhhhhh please Martha please let me sleep some more". The person then shook him some more, so Oliver said "please stop shaking me Martha. If it would please you I'll get up now" the person, then giggled then shook him again then said "Oliver. Oliver come one. You lazy posh gent-leman. Wake up I've got meself some wallets to pinch" Oliver realized it was not Martha so he yelled "get your hands off me you fiend you aren't Martha" and violently shook him off. "oi stop calling me Martha that's a girl's name. Thank god, the boys weren't here to hear that or I'd be a laughing stock. I'd no longer be known as the best pick pocket in the whole of London would I" that was when Oliver realized the voice belonged to a good old friend of his. He looked to see if his room's intruder was his friend, he saw it was. The voice belonged to the Artful Dodger, the best pick pocket in the whole of London his best friend who looked after Oliver when he first came to London. Dodger was wearing what he normally wore, a blue top hat and coat, and he still had his impish grin. Dodger continued talking "I'd probly be given a new nickname like the Artful Martha" Oliver leaped up and yelled "Dodger" then immediately gave him a big hug, "oi be quieter, more sneaky like unless you want the whole house to hear then your Martha would call the coppers and put me in chains and get me deported to bloomin Australia" Dodger snapped looking cross Oliver let go of Dodger and said "sorry Dodger". Dodger's face softened "that's alright, putting his arm around Oliver's shoulder "just remember I'm... a wanted crimin...". At that moment the door started to creek loudly open "quick Dodger get under my bed now" Dodger started darting towards the bed whispered "quick yerself your supposed to be asleep" .

Oliver hurriedly climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck, closing his eyes as if asleep. Martha came in, looked around the room to check everything was as it should be. She saw that the window was wide open "I don't remember opening them that wide, just a little as young master Oliver was warm from all the fires being on round the house. Oh well guess I must have" she tutted. Martha walked over to the window and closed it in a very stern manner as she was cross with herself for being so careless.

While the house maid was inspecting the room, Oliver was filled with worry that his friend would be caught as Martha was sometimes very thorough with this sort of thing, ever since Bill Sikes had abducted him if she even suspected that his life was in danger then she would become extra careful and protective. Which was why he was starting at his new school that morning instead of last week when he should have started, because she didn't like the look of the boys in the school uniforms as they looked "terribly sneaky. They're just the sort who'd kidnap a poor young defenceless young lad and involve him in goodness knows what sort of sinful act". Oliver was extremely worried that she'd think that a kidnapper like Bill Sikes was under the bed, then his friend would be in big trouble, because he didn't think that Martha or his uncle would be likely to accept that Dodger was a trustworthy friend if he snuck into the house through a window also Oliver suspected that the Artful Dodger had probably helped himself to at least a few items that were under the bed. Stolen items would most certainly not convince his uncle that Dodger meant no harm.

Under the bed, Dodger was very worried that he'd would be nabbed by his friend's maid, hiding under the bed seemed like the most obvious place someone would hide. still no one could blame him for his choice of hiding place, there just weren't any better hiding places none he could see anyway. his choice of profession was not a burglar. The Artful Dodger was a pick pocket, a proud one at that, he was the best in the business after all. He was also concerned about what punishment Oliver would receive for him being there. Dodger of cause had assumed that Oliver's new family were nice enough, upper class never got their hands dirty, but nice enough, if they weren't why would Nancy go to so much trouble to make sure Oliver stayed with them. However, you never knew how adults would behave if they thought you had done something not lawful, not something they liked. You never knew, Dodger had experience with a father who made it very clear what he liked and didn't like with a very vicious belt and branch. He also had heard from plenty of the lads about their family's way of displaying their anger. So, he figured that well brought up gent-leman would probably not be all that different. Perhaps a little better, most certainly better for Oliver to be brought up with lots of money and a big house, proper education, lots of possibilities to earn an honest living which still resulted in lots of money. He wouldn't normally be concerned about a beating but Oliver was such a gentle sort, so well mannered, so honest and law abiding. There was a vulnerableness to Oliver. Oliver just wasn't street wise. Clever yes. Very able to talk in posh English like a gentleman would yes. Able to defend himself in an actual fight no. However, Dodger couldn't help but use this perfect opportunity to help himself to a few things laying about that wouldn't be missed in such a large house but would sell quite a handsome amount on the streets. One silver table spoon, a white laced velvet handkerchief, a hair pin and a monocle, there was also 5 pounds that Dodger thought might buy quite a lot of luxury. He left all the things that he thought Oliver was actually attached to, like two pairs of shoes and four boxes.

Martha then proceeded to check whether Oliver himself was alright, she checked his temperature. He did not have a temperature. She stroked his hair affectionately "must have just been a nightmare. Poor thing probably brought on by the roaring wind from the window" in a more disapproving voice she said "and his uncles dastardly frightful tales don't help neither." She then saw that Oliver didn't have his cuddly toy cat on him so she grabbed it off the floor and put it between his arms. Martha then started to kneel down so that she could check to see whether there were any Bill Sikes in the room, but then to stood up "no Martha stop being so protective. It's been a month and nothing bad has happened to Oliver has it. Nothing going to happen tonight. He's nine. Not five. So, stop worrying". Martha finally went out of the room.

Oliver continued to pretend to be asleep just in case Martha changed her mind about the likelihood of another kidnapping happening that night and decided to come in again. After five minutes Oliver finally decided that there was no longer the danger of being caught. So, Oliver called down to Dodger "Its alright. She's gone" Dodger crawled out from under the bed, "I was worried right stiff that she'd look under the bed and scream her heart out when she saw the dashing young gent-leman hiding there" Oliver nodded "yes so was I. Except I highly doubt that Martha would describe you as a gentleman or even dashing" Dodger had a mock offended expression on his face, Oliver however was unsure whether dodger had realized that Oliver was only teasing and was joining in or that he really was offended. Oliver was just about apologize and explain he only meant it as a joke when Dodger's face broke into a grin and both boys burst into fits of laughter.

They kept rocking back and off with laughter, Oliver rocked back and forth so much that he fell onto the floor, both their legs kicking in the air. Dodger hadn't had such a good laugh in a while, as Fagin and himself had been very occupied with recreating their criminal network. Which was quite stressful at times, of course they had, had fun with it but still not as fun and carefree as he was having with Oliver right then. When the boys had finally recovered from their laughter Dodger picked up his blue top hat, composed himself and stood up, Oliver continued sitting. Dodger announced in a most serious way "anyways back to the business at hand. The reason why I the Artful Dodger the best thief you'll ever find came round to your nice little abode is that Fagin and myself were wonderin how you was with your new life and the old bloke and all that" Oliver couldn't help but grin at the way Dodger seemed so self confident about everything with the way he spoke and the way he stood which gave him a natural charisma. Oliver replied "yes everything is going perfectly thank you. It was going wonderfully well before bill took me of course but after Mr Brownlow realized about my mother well it just suddenly became all the more wonderfully. I suppose it's because we now feel more connected as we're related and it feels like we're closer to mother now. Because we with the people who my mother loved with all her heart" dodger looked terribly confused "what is this about being related. How could you be related to Mr Brownlow" "oh I'm terribly sorry Dodger I forgot that you didn't know. I guess it all just seems like a part of life now that I forgot that you couldn't have known. Mr Brownlow found out that my mother is his niece who run away and had me in the workhouse. I suppose it means that Mr Brownlow is my great uncle but I just call him uncle" "Well that's bloody brilliant mate. A bit coincidental that I picked the pocket of the same man that's your uncle but still bloody brilliant Oliver. Not half bad for a lad who got brought up in a workhouse" Oliver nodded "indeed. Not half bad at all. My uncle says I look like my mother because I have an innocent face apparently" Dodger nodded in agreement "well I'm glad you're happy Oliver cause if anyone deserved the life you've got, I'd stake my money on you".

Oliver and Dodger sat in thoughtful silence for awhile. Oliver thinking about how lucky he was having found his loving great uncle after longing for so long for a loving family. Wishing that he could have meet his mother. Now he had found a home filled with love. Then Oliver went on to thinking about Dodger and about their how he had first meet Dodger. How Dodger had given him some food and looked after him when he had first come London. what a great friend he was and wondering how he was and what he had been doing for the past month. So, Oliver asked "what about you Dodger. Where are, you living at the moment and what have you been up to" the Dodger picked out a wallet took off his hat and gave a little bow "pick pocket and proud" stood up then put the hat back on "always will be. Fagin and me been busy starting the business up again. Hard work it is, I'll tell you. Having just meself and Fagin who's experienced in pick pocketing. And Fagin can't exactly go out and pickpocket himself can he, being as he's so old people would notice him picking their pocket see?. I recruit new lads to the job then I take them out on the job to train them. We keep changing the base every week. Fagin says it means that coppers won't nab us cause they won't know where we are. See? "yes, I do see. Well with you and Fagin leading it, I'm sure the business will become as successful as the old one. But"

Oliver bit his lip nervously unsure how to voice his doubts about continuing with a criminal career and still being alive in three years' time without hurting his friend's feelings. Dodger snapped "but! what Oliver" Oliver bit his lip again and fidgeted with his hands still unsure how to put it however he decided to get it over and down with as Dodger looked like he was getting more and more agitated. Oliver took a big breath and explained "but I'm not sure that you should continue with the business" dodger dropped down into s sitting position "if your going on about moral reasons then don't. Just look at yourself when I meet ya. Starvin you was but Fagin gave you a proper meal, looked after you didn't he. If you had stuck with us, you'd have had enough money to buy a bit of food yourself. Fagin provided all of us. Us lads with more food than we could dream of. A roof over our heads. Clothes As well as proper money and not the scrappy amount law abiding kids like us get neither. Fagin never paid a finger on us. Never. We was our own boss. What's more moral than that eh" "well i suppose that its sometimes the case that the people that you steal from might actually need the money and it actually causes inconveniences. Not everyone you steal from are so rich, are they? That a stolen wallet wouldn't be a bit of a problem? Anyway, I was also thinking about how it might not be good for you. One of these days you might get caught by the police. They'll arrest you and as you said earlier deport you to Australia or somewhere even worse and make you do something so dreadful I can't even imagine what. Or they might... "Oliver gulped "they might hang you. Hang you and then you'd be dead Dodger. Never able to have another day of fun, running about the city making mischief, never able to do anything else other than pick pocketing" Dodger shook his head and stood up "Fagin would never allow me or anyone of the others to get hanged or deported. Never. Fagin looks out for us Oliver he'd never allow that to happen. Never"

Dodger jumped onto the window ledge "anyways. Best be off. Glad that your happy Oliver. I hope you become a real fine gent-leman. You might even get to change how things are. Order them other top hat, tea drinking, stuck up posh snobs all over the place. There's might be a pocket or two left for me to pinch. So, long Oliver. Till we meet again" Dodger lifted his hat in farewell. The finality of it was too much for Oliver which was why he rushed towards the window and grabbed Dodgers coat, which made Dodger a little startled and confused. "stop Dodger, please. Why were you worried about me? You knew that I was safe. Mr Brownlow isn't poor and I think that you knew that he took a liking to me so I was perfectly safe. So why Dodger why did you come" Dodger hesitated, unsure quite why himself except that he knew that he had really, really wanted to see Oliver again and he had been worried about Oliver getting beaten because Oliver hadn't looked like he would have managed to defend himself. And that Fagin had told him to check up on Oliver.

Dodger considered Oliver's expectant face and knew that if he didn't answer him soon then Oliver would let him go thinking that he had offended him. Thinking that he was Fagin's puppet, unable to do anything else but pickpocket, but worse still unwilling to listen to Oliver's argument. unable to explain that pick pocketing was a good business venture. So, he tried to answer best he could "well I, you see I. The thing is" dodger stumbled, unable to find the right words to explain. Not being able to speak except in nervous, just starts of sentences was very embarrassing and infuriating for Dodger which was why when he saw Oliver look of sympathy he snapped. "well maybe... it was a mistake me coming then. If your all la de da, da then there was nothing for me to worry about then was there? Your all fine and happy living the high life why should I worry one penny about you. I 've got enough to worry about" Oliver eyes became watery, as if any moment he would burst into tears, his hand tightened on Dodger's coat. "please don't go Dodger. Not yet" Oliver whispered so quietly, if Dodger wasn't right next to Oliver he'd never have known Oliver had spoken. Dodger hadn't wanted Oliver to be upset that was the last thing he had wanted to do, so all the anger he was feeling faded away. Dodger tried again to explain "I guess I wanted to see you, to check you were happy not just safe but happy... but I guess I also wanted to see you... you see? I... well you was like my mate see? I wanted you to be part of the gang. Join in the fun. The freedom. The family. With you starting a new life... well I guess I thought we could still be mates... see? Stupid I know. I mean you've probly got new mates now. Mates more to your liking. More lawful and moral. So, I want you to understand that I know you don't like me. I did pull you into all that mess after all. with getting arrested and bill taken his anger out on you and... and Nancy... Nancy dying. Bill dying... it was all because of me. I'm sorry bout that. You hate me now. I get it. I do. By". Dodger was about to go start his climb down by going out the window but realized he couldn't. Some thing was stopping him. Oliver was stopping him. He still had hold of his coat. Oliver spoke "I don't blame you for anything that happened. And I most certainly don't hate you. I want you as my friend as well." "really" dodger asked uncertainly Oliver answered without any hesitation "I most certainly want you as my friend. In fact, your probably my best friend ever. Before you I had no friend's dodger none at all. So please stay for a bit at least" Dodger nodded in agreement and leapt down from the window ledge.

Once dodger was off the ledge Oliver gave him a hug with Dodger hugged Oliver. It was nice for both of them to have a friend they already knew, a friend whom they could hug without being called a sissy. Both boys had friends but they weren't the same because they had to prove themselves all the time. Dodger had to show he was the boss, that no one could usurp his place, because he was the best pick pocket, while Oliver had to always prove that he was just as bright as all the children his uncle invited round, that he wasn't just a dumb, money less work house orphan. They both had to always prove that they were manly. Oliver thought Dodger might be a little hungry, after all the food in his house was ten times better than what Fagin could whip up. So, he asked "would you perhaps like a snack Dodger" to which dodger responded by standing straighter looking proud, trying to look strong "I'm the Artful Dodger I don't need nothing I've got all I need at home" then he saw Oliver sitting down and Dodger look down at his grumbling belly and thought better of It so he took off his hat to be polite then tried the over the top approach. He slumped down with an exaggerated pained look on his face "I'm absolutely starvin. Completely dying of hunger I am Oliver my old mate" dodger puts his hands out as if he was begging "please, please Oliver I beg of you to spare me at least a morsel of food. Please" Oliver laughed "well then why didn't you say for before" Oliver quickly went out of the room "I'll be back in a sec" Oliver reassured.

Once Oliver left Dodger moved towards an interesting looking wooden castle on a shelf with soldiers all around it. Dodger had no idea what it was for. On closer inspection Dodger saw that as well as the solders there was a king, a queen, a fierce looking pirate captain with an eye patch, a hook for a left hand and a black beard, there were also three children a girl with blond hair and a pink flowery dress as well as two boys in smart suits. Dodger decided that it would make the perfect way to plan how to break into a house, or more importantly how to break in or out of a well guarded government complex, if ever the need arouse.

Oliver crept along the floor careful to move very slowly and gently to avoid the wooden floor creaking. Oliver winced every time the floor did creak when he forgot to place his foot down gently. Which luckily only happened four times. Even luckier was that everyone was too fast asleep to notice. Even so he was extremely careful going down the stairs to the kitchen because the stairs were very creaky. Eventually Oliver got to the kitchen and was extremely glad that Martha had not thrown away the egg and bacon sandwich from the Picnic they had had that day but had instead put it in a container, presumably so it could be eaten tomorrow. So, he got a tray and put the egg and bacon sandwich and another sandwich with ham and cheese on a plate on the tray, as well as a handful of crisps. He also put some cakes and chocolate biscuits on the tray as Oliver always did like his desert so thought Dodger might enjoy desert himself especially as he probably didn't normally have desert. Oliver put two glasses of water on the tray and carried the tray up to his room to Dodger.

Oliver opened the door with his left hand, his right still holding the tray. Oliver walked in with both hand holding the tray, he used his foot to close the door behind him. Oliver was surprised because Dodger did not notice Oliver coming in as he was apparently too preoccupied with playing with Oliver's toy castle that he had placed on the floor and was kneeling, playing! Dodger had arranged the solders all around the castle, one on each of the castle four walls, one in front of each wall and two guarding the entrance to the castle. the toy girl and one of the boys were in dodgers hand, he placed the girl and the boys next to the guards in front of the entrance "so then they skip along merrily and offer the guards some sweats and the guards say" Dodger put on a gruff voice for the guards "we don't mind that we do in fact we love our jelly babies. Here, have a penny for your trouble me dears. Then they pickpocket the guards really sneaky like. Oi, oi where you's going with our nice flowery wallets. So, they ran after the children" Dodger placed the children and the guards far from the castle. picking up the pirate he stabbed his sword into each of the solders on the ground "so he stabs each of the solders. To distract them" Dodger put on a pirate voice "ha, ha, ha me hearties have some of me sword in ya. Har, har, har" Dodger flung the solders the pirate away as well "so, the solders run after the pirate leaving castle mostly unguarded so the last boy can sneak into the castle" he placed the boy in front of the entrance "but one of the guards on the walls notice him. And rushing down yelling for the queen to come a and tell them what to do cause their so dumb they only do what their ordered".

Oliver couldn't help but bursting out laughing because it looked so odd Dodger the proud pickpocket playing with toys just like a normal child. Oliver was also delighted that Dodger had made the children pickpockets. Except Oliver normally made the pirate evil, who kidnapped the children and made them steal for him. The king would normally come and challenge the pirate to a duel, which the king won and then invited the children to live in his castle as servants. Dodger heard and looked around, startled, as he had no idea he was being watched. When he saw Oliver, Dodgers face become red, as he was a bit embarrassed as he didn't really know what the castle and figures for. "what are you laughing for? I was only planning a robbery" Oliver nodded trying to convince Dodger he understood completely. "what are" Dodger waved his arm at the toys indicating what he was asking "these for exactly anyway" Oliver answered in a puzzled voice "well they're for playing with Dodger". Dodger shook his head "what do you mean for **playing** with? What are the rules?" Oliver tried to explain "well….. they're for when you want to play… well imaginatively. there are no rules really. Though normally in most games the king and queen live in their castle and the solders have to defend it. Exactly what you were doing really. Except of cause the pirate is normally the bad guy" Oliver became worried that his friend would become offended that he was comparing his thought-out plan to a game so he quickly added "but of cause another difference is that you were using them in a thought out plan". Oliver settled the tray on the floor "anyway. I've brought you some food and some water" Dodger leapt towards the tray filled with tasty food "brilliant" Dodger exclaimed. He took a bite out of the egg and bacon sandwich it was the best thing he had, had in ages as they hadn't been able to get enough money for sausages.

An hour passed which Dodger and Oliver spent talking about their adventures. Dodger of cause tried to make his adventures sound as exciting as possible, sometimes with his mouth full with the food he was eating which Oliver refused to have any of as he felt he had, had plenty of food during the day. Their fun came to an end when Dodger noticed Oliver yawning so he put his hat back on and stood up, he gave his impish grin because Oliver looked so puzzled. Dodger announced "Right I better be off back home Olli my mate. Its late, Fagin will be getting worried and I've got to get my beauty sleep" he leapt onto the window ledge, Oliver quickly said "but you will be back some time won't you Dodger. I'll even tell you more about imaginary games" Dodger gave his impish grin and cockily said "sure I will. Some time at least. Wish me luck with pinching them pockets" he raised his hat in farewell and was gone into the night. Oliver crawled into bed and wrapped the covers up tight right up to his chin and went immediately into a deep sleep, filled with dreams where he and Dodger fought side by side protecting queen Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2 A talk with a Devil

Dodger was strutting along the streets of London, still a few people about, mostly men going to a pub because they wanted to do a late drinking to drown all their worries away about their wife's who are always nagging about them spending all their money on gambling and drink instead of on food and their children's needs. The men were most likely thinking "well I don't think it's any of their business what I spend my hard-earned money on. If I want a drink, I'll sure as Jesus was born buy one. If I don't want to spend my money on my children and my wife, then I won't". there were also a few gentlemen walking by who Dodger assumed were spending money on prostitutes. He didn't know what prostitutes did just that they were illegal and men tended to pay them money. Fagan Fagan had described Nancy as a prostitute when she was still alive. As there weren't many people about Dodger decided he shouldn't risk performing his trade, as he wouldn't be able to blend in with the crowd. br /However, he then came across a crowd of men, sailors going into a pub. One of them most likely a captain had a exceptionally fine wallet on him. Dodger thought he didn't look the sort to carry such a fine wallet. But, he wasn't picky about the people just the wallets they had on em. Dodger thought it most likely indeed that there would be plenty of people in there to blend in with, besides who's gonna call a copper on a pickpocket when they were committing tones of acts, like prostitution, drugs and gambling that coppers wouldn't like one bit. So, dodger walked in behind a man who looked like a master chimney sweep all casual like, so's as to give the appearance he was with him, probably a chimney, or his son, no one would mind him, wouldn't take any notice of him at all as long as they didn't think he was up to no good, as long as they thought he was there with permission. br /So once inside Dodger tugged at the man's shirt who he had adopted as his father, the man looked down extremely irritated when he saw it was a child who tugged at his shirt as he had wanted an evening off work. Which was of cause very silly when you thought about it as the bloke probably spent most of his time sitting down having a drink while his apprentices did all the work cleaning the chimneys. The man of cause realised almost immediately that the kid couldn't be one of his as none of his chimney sweeps looked like small gentleman. This realisation made the man even less happy to be disturbed on his holiday so the master chimney sweep asked in a gruff and unkindly way "what do you want brat" which gave the impression that he in fact didn't want to know at all. However Dodger answered him in a most pleasant way "as it happens sir it's not a question of what I want it's as a matter of fact what you want". The man took a liking of Dodger as he had never been called sir before and it made him feel good, almost like someone important, he would have to remember to make his apprentices call him 'sir'. The man asked in a slightly more pleasant tone "what I want is a drink with me mates talking about loads of sexy girls and football" Dodger nodded in a approving way "but wouldn't you like to talk to your mates around a table so as not too have any one who might like over hearin conversation their not a part of like sneaky bar tenders or gossiping house wife' s" the man nodded in agreement "yes that's what I like. Was going to do that anyway. Been doin it every Sunday night". br /Dodger very almost pulled the man inside, pushed him onto a chair around a table and took the money to buy a drink. However, Dodger was a master of remaining calm, so he replied in a chummy way "but wouldn't you like to sit down with your mates and not have to worry about being bothered by pesky bar tenders" the man agreed "yes, that I would prefer but I do's like my drink and it aint gonna just appear by magic is it. No ones in their right mind would get my drink for me would they" Dodger was relieved that his plan was finally coming to plan "well I would be very happy to bring your drink over to you. For a shilling. Sir" the master chimney sweep thought that sounded like a most ideal plan. One that involved him having a drink with his mates and not having to stand up at all. Perfect. So, he said so and took Dodger over to the table where his mates were who already had a drink. He told them how this little gent-leman was gonna bring them their drinks for a shilling. All the men handed their money over eagerly, the money to pay for the drinks as well as Dodgers fee. Five shillings in total. br /Dodger went and payed for the five drinks. He walked around the pub with the tray of drinks trying to find suitable people to take wallets from. He found the crowd of sailors, he walked slowly over to them just near enough to check whether the prized wallet was still upon their person. It was. He walked nearer, nearer, nearer, until he was five steps away from them. he made it look as if he had tripped on something and he fell into the group of sailors. Beer from five glasses soaking their clothes. The sailors were in shock, swearing, groaning and yelling which allowed Dodger to stumble about saying "sorry mister. Sorry mister. I don't mean nothing like that to happen. Honest I'm sorry" and dabbing a cloth over their wet clothes saying repeatedly sorry while nicking their wallets. The captain with the fine wallet was first of cause. Then all the others completely oblivious due to their unfortunate plight with alcohol soaking through to the skin. br /Even after he had picked the last wallet, Dodger continued with the pretence, so as to avoid suspicion. He was just doing the captain for a fourth time when the captain said "oh blast you boy. This is all your fault. I ought to give you the belt. It would be such a painful experience you'll always feel it in your nightmares. I'd have thought you were a boy born of a gentleman if I'd go by your clothes. But your general incompetence and obvious simple nature tells a different story" grabbing Dodger by the ear the captain yelled "did you steal those clothes boy. Did you. Do I need to cuff you round the ear till it bleeds? Do I need to call the magistrate to get you hanged boy? Well answer me. Do I" Dodger decided to put on the act of a defenceless, frightened kid , he whimpered and cry floods of tears "sorry. Sorry mister. I don't mean ta steal. I sure as hell don't mean to spill them drinks either. Honest to the lord I ain't. please don't tell me mother bout this mister or I'll get a beatin to last me a lifetime to be sure. Please I'm real sorry" the captain squeezed Dodgers ear tighter and retorted "yes you keep saying sorry don't you boy. It don't change the fact that I'm covered in alcohol does it. I'd ought to give you the belt right now. You'll wish you'd never been born. Brat" the man and pulled Dodger's trousers and pushed him to his knees. Dodger was terrified that this man really would whip him. He always hated beatings, on anyone, he always felt the need to stop them, but he never could bring himself to. br /Dodger really thought this would be the end of his short life, that the captain would enjoy the thrill of causing him pain, that he would get carried away and end up killing Dodger. he felt like he really was going to cry for real this time, but he held the tears back he was the Artful Dodger he couldn't cry. The man undid his belt, he held it like a whip ready to strike Dodger again and again till most probably he bled so much his bones showed, this thought really was too much for Dodger, so he burst out crying. Big, wet tears came streaming down his face. But he was the Artful Dodger, best pickpocket in the whole of London, leader of Fagins gang of pickpockets. He couldn't cry. The captain unsympathetically and gruffly said "pull yourself together lad, you ain't a toddler but I might mistakes you for a girl if you don't shut up and act yer age. I'll give you ten more lashings to teach you to act like a man. Your folks would thank me for it, I'm sure. Might even pays me". The captain was just about to give the first strike to Dodger's back when one of the captain's sailors said "uh captain I don't mean to interfere with you teaching this boy a thing or two but isn't this the time you's gonna meet with our privileged client" the captain took out his fob watch which 12 o'clock, the captain sighed irritably and put back on his belt and gruffly answered "yes, it is. Best get going. Finish your drinks but don't drink anymore cause if by tomorrow I find you lot with a hangover, you'll find yourselves begging to see ya mother" all the sailors including the captain roared with laughter. One of the sailors retorted "I'll bet we'd be wishing for more of your punishment than our mother after your done with us" the laughter intensified. After the laughter died down the captain kicked Dodger in the stomach which spured on another rorcus fit of laughter then the captain threw a bag of money at the sailors and they all went off, leaving Dodger in tears with a whole crowd gathered around to watch him. The boy with his trousers down, in tears, not moving, not speaking, just whimpering and crying. The poor boy was still in shock after his unexpected returned feeling of fear. He hadn't been beaten in years ever after he had meet Fagan. he hadn't experienced such a close encounter with death after he meet Fagan. Well except two times with Bill and Nancy but never himself and it was only Nancy that he felt a personal connection too and he didn't even see her murder. br /Eventually when all the onlookers became bored with the crying boy sprawled on the floor, they left. Eventually, after precisely half an hour but Dodger himself did not know how long,  
Dodger pulled on his trousers, stood up and put on his hat, which made him feel a load more confident and more like his old proud cheeky self. Dodger went over to the bar and bought himself a pint, which he drunk half of. Feeling a little better but a little woozy too the Artful Dodger managed to find himself back home to an old abandoned theme park, whose owner who had been a very old man had passed away six years ago, which meant that there were lots of legal pursuits as to whom the park now belonged to, which effectively meant that park could be unofficially lived in by Fagan and the gang, as no one officially owned it. br /Dodger nocked three times on the door of the 'Enchanted Castle Ride' which used to be a roller coaster ride. You went on a long cart, which zig zagged and dropped, making your heart pump, with fairy tale characters popping out at you, Knights, princesses, princes, heroes. Which is exactly what roller coasters are meant to do. Then it took you through into a wooden castle where a dragon popped up at you. Then it would stop at the banqueting hall which was a food place where finally the king would pop up with a sign saying "come have a break. Fill your grumbling tummies with some yum. Kids don't get bored go and play next door. The banqueting hall was where you could go if you wanted a sit down and to have some food and drink. Right next door to it was the children play area, where kids could go and play, instead of sticking around listening to boring grown up conversations about knitting, or endless conversations about money. In the play area, there were jigsaw puzzles, seesaws, swings, footballs, play houses, dolls and toy soldiers as well as picture books and comfy chairs to read them in. br /After the three knocks, a see-through hole appeared through the door and Lucy a very jealous pickpocket asked the arranged question "there are five ravens in the middle of London. One raven directs from the sky, another raven distracts the constables. What does the other ravens do"? Dodger couldn't remember. The only thing he could remember was his near encounter with the belt. not even a memory a figment of his imagination the belt lashing his naked backside, again and again and again until blood was pouring out of him. Again, again, again and again until there was no skin left on his bottom. Then the sailors all kick him as they leave laughing. Leaving him all naked with a crowd laughing at his visible bones. His father appearing out of the darkness with a whip and a chain laughing at his weak, good for nothing son. His father yelled "your not my son. Your nothing but a waste of space. Look at ya fancy ways, with ya top hat and your smart little suit. Giving all the airs and fancies of an gent-leman. But what good does that do ya uh. You stand out like a sore thumb. It don't do you no good, thinking your better than the rest of us common folk. When you're really just a uneducated, dumber than a five year old, never worked a proper five minutes in your whole life, working class nine year old" then he, whipped him, again again and again until….. br /The voice behind the door spoke again sounding more very impatient "if you do not answer now I won't let you in Dodger. You have to follow the rules like the rest of us you know". Dodger's blood boiled and he promised himself that he'd make Lucy regret talking to him like that. His anger caused a memory to flash into his head of Fagan congratulating him on a very, very nicely expensive pattened wallet he pinched of a gentleman. Lucy had snapped ranting about how Dodger shouldn't get all the praise because he had been a pickpocket for longer while she was learning quickly, in three years' time she'd be just as talented. And the only reason he got close to gentlemen and she couldn't was because "Dodger always wears such full of himself clothing. All them oh I'm so marvellous clothes" to which Fagan had replied making a statement to all the new pickpockets "the most successful thief is always the most daring my dears. Our dear Artful Dodger manages to pick the pockets of a gentleman because he is brave enough to my dears. He suave, his self -assured strut means no one looks twice at him my dears. The most successful thieves are the ones who try the most. Who train the most to steal from the riches persons of society my dears" Dodger knew the password. Lucy called out "right times up" but Dodger rose himself to full height and whispered through the door " Two, ravens picked the goods from the common folk. But the fourth raven pecked the wallet and hat of a gentleman. Which kept all the ravens feed for a whole year" finished saying the password, Dodger kicked at the door "I've said the password. So, let me in. the talented Artful Dodger king of thieves is ready to return to his kingdom" Lucy still didn't open the door, so Dodger yelled "let me in Lucy I've got a very fine wallet to show Fagan. What have you gotten him" Lucy reluctantly opened the door. The Artful Dodger strutted in grinning his impish smile, Lucy glared at him and snapped "welcome home your Majesty" Dodger immediately replied now fully confident with a nod, which said you exists but your not important enough to talk to. Lucy responded by kicking him, which Dodger avoided by leaping out of the way, then still grinning he raised his hat in farewell. He walked past the pop up dragon. br /Eventually arriving at the area which use to be the eating area. where Fagan was sitting with Jess a woman, wearing a slim dress on his lap kissing him. She was saying in between the kisses "the old man told me he has fourteen children who all have grandchildren. He got me to massage his feet which was disgusting he then went asleep before we could get… intimate" Dodger was exasperated he wanted to show Fagan his wallets and tell him about Oliver, not listen to her! Kiss him. Fagan had hired six women to replace Nancy. Whether or not they were good at their job Dodger had no idea, as he didn't know what Nancy in fact did. Nancy once told him and the lads that she helped men get comfortable with women. he did however know that they were nothing like Nancy. Nancy was kind, fun and wonderful. Whenever she came she brightened the room with her singing, she would play fun games with them. Chasing them around the room. She was always looking out for them, listening to their worries and adventures. These new women were like Nancy at all, they cared nothing about the children, they were always kissing Fagan, brushing their hands on his skin, giving him massages. Dodger said loudly " I need to talk to Fagan" after he a few seconds he added "alone". Jess laughed loudly as if he had made a joke. "I mean it. Out" Dodger retorted very seriously, finger pointed at the door. Jessy leaped off Fagin's lap and knelt in front of Dodger, her point was clearly that she's a full grown up and he was just a little kid. Jessy squeeze Dodger's cheek, which hurt and was a bit embarrassing. She spoke to him like one would to a baby " oh who's up past bedtime" She tapped his nose "you are. Now how about you go to bed like a good little boy and let the grown ups talk about grown up things" she squeezed his cheek, then took off his hat and stroked his hair. " bed. Now" she stood up and just stayed where she was waiting for him to go. He decided to ignore her. He was second in command after all. He was leader of the pickpockets. He, the Artful Dodger, he helped Fagin rebuild their organization. He did, not Jessy or any of the others. He was therefore second in command next to Fagin. So he walked right past Jessy and handed over one of his wallets, to Fagin. br /Fagin admired the stitching on the wallet turning it over in his hands slowly and gently. The image on the wallet was a giant pink flower, with the tips of the petals coloured in blue. While examining the stitching Fagin murmured "very nice. Very nice work indeed my dear Dodger. It will sell for a very high price indeed". Fagin opened up the wallet and dropped the coins in his hand and played their continuing game where they all acted as if they had made the wallets themselves "my, my look at the money that just happened to fall in your wallet my dear. You say you made this all by yourself?" Dodger gave his customary response "yes I did Fagin. My handiwork I swear it honest to god. I've never said something more true in my whole life. While I was working on the stichin money just dropped into my wallet. I askes a gentleman whether he was the one who did the droppen and he says no I did not young sir. So, I askes around some more and no one says it was em. So's what I could do but keep the money meself" Fagin nodded and hum approvingly before saying "yes, yes what else could you do. It would have been impolite to just throw the money away wouldn't it". Jessy stamped her foot frustrated at all their pointless pretence as no one was around that would be fooled. She sighed and exclaimed "right now you two have had ya fun. The kid can go to bed like he's supposed to and we can continue to …. Have grown up conversations" br /Dodger looked at Fagin and smiled, very unsure what Fagin would decide. Before the old operation got foiled by the 'coppers', Dodger would have known that Fagin would have decided Jessy could wait and Dodgers work couldn't and had to be looked at and admired, however lately Fagin had become unpredictable. Fagin had been imposing lots of new security measures, like the password thing, no one could enter the hideout unless they said the password correctly. Which Dodger thought was strange as everyone knew each other, that was the whole point, they were like a family, where everyone knew each other. While the password thing meant, they felt less like a family and more like a formal business because they had to memorise the password and not let anyone enter who couldn't say it. The password 'thing' also meant that new recruits had to be approved by Fagin and of cause they also had to have memorise the password off by heart before they were allowed to be brought to the base. The hiring of six prostitutes also seemed out of character as before they only had two. br /Jessy had obviously gotten bored of waiting for Fagin to make up his mind, as she went over to him and started to massage his back while saying softly "I could do this to you more comfortably if we were in the privacy of our chamber. Fagin love". Fagin put his hand up to silence her "not now Jessy my dear. Later. But not now. The infamous Artful Dodger has some wallets he wishes to present to me. But don't worry my dear I will be up soon. All ready for you womanly charms". Jessy looked hurt, perhaps she really did care about Fagin as much as Dodger did himself. She stormed off, but before she went out the door she yelled "maybe you'll come up but I won't be. I'll be with somebody that realises my charms and doesn't place thieving little kids above somebody who provides hard earned money" then she was off slamming the door hard behind her. br /Dodger showed Fagin the wallets he had pinched that day, which were meet with approval. However, he only managed to show five of them. The fifth wallet Dodger showed was the captains wallet. Fagin admired the wallet as he had done the others. However, when he tipped the content of the wallet out on the table, the contents as well as money, was an envelope. Fagin picked up the wallet, and opened it. Reading the letter in silence. Dodger wanted to know what the letter could possible be saying that was so interesting to Fagin. Normally if there were any documents Fagin was glance at what it said, then either read it allowed if it were of any significance to them or throw it away. This letter was different somehow. Dodger wanted to know why. So he asked "what the letter say Fagin" Fagin looked up bewildered as if he had just been woken from sleep and then was asked a question, Fagin asked "oh um what was that Dodger my dear" Dodger repeated the question, concerned because Fagin had never been so absent minded before. In response to Dodger's repeated question fagin quickly dropped the letter and hurriedly said "Oh nothing, it was nothing. Nothing important at all, at least nothing that concerns us anyway. Just a boring letter about finances is all. Well I think we're all done here, Dodger my boy. So, I think you should join the rest of the gang and go to bed now, so you can do more of your trade early when all the bustle of the market happens". Fagin thinks that's all the wallets I pinched, just five wallets Dodger thought, well won't Fagin be surprised and mighty proud of me when I show him I pinched nine wallets. Dodger grinned his cheeky grin and walked past Fagin ever so slowly, then once he was behind Fagin out of eye site he slipped his hand into his pocket, grabbed a wallet and ever so gently, ever so slowly slipped the wallet into Fagin's left pocket. Then Dodger walked over to the door to the gangs area, (which used to be the play area) then put his hand on the door knob as if to turn it but said very casually "oh by the way Fagin, my old mate before you go to sleep you might want to check ya pocket, your left one just a thought" Dodger tried not to smile as Fagin looked surprised, then slipped his hand into his left pocket and produced the wallet Dodger slipped in. However instead of saying "ah good, good Dodger my clever lad. Well done, my dear you've managed to get one on old Fagin. I'll have to remember to check my pockets from time to time to check you haven't picked a pocket or two on me. You'll be running the show after I'm gone Dodger. I'll bet you a pound on it" which is exactly what Dodger had imagined he'd say, Fagin just gave it an amused glance, then put it on the table, and that was that. Dodger just stood there in stunned silence, Fagin would never not congratulate any of the pick pockets if they had done a good job. Never. Double praise was expected if they managed to pull one on him. Fagin was especially keen on praising one of them if the 'student' out witted the 'teacher'. br /Fagin realised he had not left, so he turned his head round and asked with just a little annoyance in his voice "was there something else Dodger, that I can help with… my dear". Dodger felt like he had been punch in the heart, Fagin his oldest greatest friend, as well as his teacher and perhaps even the closest he had to a father had not even acknowledge his work, it was like Fagin had completely forgotten he existed. Dodger could only manage to answer with a shake of his head, then he turned the knob found his way in the dark. Not noticing if he touched any one as he was feeling his way along to his bed, not noticing if he woke anybody if he did. He could only think about Fagin's lack of interest in the wallet, in him. Even as he was climbing into bed, pulling the cover around him, all he could think about was Fagin, forgetting about him. br /Maybe Fagin had grown tired of him. Maybe Fagin thought he had failed him in some way. Maybe He hadn't been in the game enough. Hadn't helped enough with organising all the other operations. Dodger had been feeling very tired lately with having to rebuild the pickpockets. Memorising the passwords. Having to pinch a lot more pockets, so they had enough money to live on and rebuild the operation. Then persuading kids to join. teaching them the password, helping them memorise the password off by heart. Maybe that was it, he wasn't doing enough. Well if that was it, he'd do more. Simple enough just do more. He would be able to do it. Fagin was always saying he had a real knack for pickpocketing why not leadership as well. However, Dodger couldn't help but feel there was more. Something Fagin didn't want him to know. Maybe Fagin somehow knew that he had cried like a baby in the pub with the captain. Maybe that was it, Fagin became uninterested with the wallets after he had seen the wallet he pinch, from the captain. So, Fagin thought he wasn't man enough to be a pick pocket to be part of the gang, he was just a wimpy cry baby. He wouldn't be able to pinch wallets because he wasn't man enough to, he'd just burst into tears if anything went wrong. Maybe Fagin was right, he did cry like a baby just because someone threatened to give him the belt. He wasn't actually disciplined was he. Why did he cry then? But he wasn't a cry baby, was he? He could pinch a wallet like everyone else. He'd just have to try harder to do the best job possible. Show he was man enough to be trusted. Pinch the best wallets, show he wasn't afraid of anything. Being friends with Oliver wouldn't mean he couldn't be trusted, would it? Surely not Fagin liked Oliver. Told him to protect Oliver. So being friends with Oliver meant he could be trusted. Excellent. Fagin would trust him again. With that thought Dodger went to sleep. br /Dodger and Oliver fought alongside each other as well as the pirate who was also Fagin, against the king's solders. Dodger started duelling the king who was also the captain from earlier. Dodger heroically fought to protect Oliver and Fagin the pirate who were captured by the solders. Then Dodger managed to disarm the king|captain, pushing them to the ground. Just as he was about to stab the king/captain in the heart, he saw that his enemy was also his father. Dodger dropped his sword. Just as the sword dropped to the floor with a clang his father appeared behind him whipping him with his belt. Dodger hunch over as his father who had sprouted the devil's horns brought the belt whipping onto his back again and again and again, laughing monichiacly as he did so . Dodger screamed. He screamed with such fear and intensity that he leaped up. br /Up in a sitting position. A sitting position in the comfort of his bed. His clothes, as well as the bed covers were soaked in sweat. Dodger started breathing. In and out. In and out. Long, heavy, slow breathes. Someone asked "are you awright Dodge" Dodger looked up to see who had spoken. His heart lifted when he saw it was Charley. Charley was one of the only three pickpockets who Dodger and Fagin could find who were in the last gang. Charley was almost as a good a pickpocket as Dodger. He and Charley had always been good friends. Dodger managed to give a somewhat reassuring smiled at Charley, to reassure that Charley that he was okay. Dodger only just managed it though as he was still pretty shaken up. Charley was still concerned "are you sure Dodge" Dodger nodded "yeah I'm awright. You know me. Been livin on the streets haven't I a little nightmare don't scare me". There was a whole gaggle of sniggers. br /Dodger noticed that a whole crowd of the gang had emerged. All laughing. Tom was 12, Dodger barely came up to Tom's shoulders, tom joined the gang last month. Tom crowed with glee and sarcasm "oh just a little nightmare was it Dodge. A little nightmare made you scream like a little girl did it. I think Little girly Dodgerett will have to be babysat from now on by us actual men. Eh boys" there was a roar of laughter at this comment. Dodger became red in the face, he hissed through his clenched teeth "it's nothing to snicker about. Everyone has nightmares. Tom". Tom smirked and took one large step to Dodger's bed, towering over him. "look is it my fault that you're a girly wimpy little kid. I don't think so Dodgerett. Now, how about you accept that I'm a better thieve than you are and leave it at that. Eh" Tom extended in hand to close the bargain. Dodger just glared a Tom, face bright with anger. Then Dodger noticed his hat perched on the bed nob by his end of the bed and he remembered himself. He was the ever calm Artful Dodger. Dodger answered Tom very calmly, and matter of factly "I think everyone ere knows that just ain't true Tom. now I suggest that you all go to bed. Cause Fagin wants everyone up bright and early so's we can start comin in possession of law abiding citizen's wallets". Tom stood still scowling, still not finished fighting Dodger the rest of the gang stayed where they were as well wanting to know how the battle would end. Dodger returned the scowl taking on the challenge. Eventually Charley said to them "Dodger's right boys. Let's get to bed" all the boys reluctantly went back to their beds. The last to go were Tom and Charley. Tom sneered at Dodger, which meant that his fight with him was not over. One day Tom would try again to take Dodger's place as leader of the pickpockets through any means necessary. Charley was about to go but then stopped and murmured timidly "sorry bout that Dodge. The gang ain't as friendly as it used to be is it" Tom obviously wanted Dodger to agree, to something like "yeah most certainly isn't. well we're still part of the family" then both laugh together about the merry times they have, had however Dodger did not feel like having a laugh about what had just happened. He thought Charley was his mate. Dodger had thought that the old gang really were like a close, loving family but if Charley was laughing at Dodger along with the others then that family was not so close, not anymore. Dodger still filled with anger took a long time to get to sleep. When he eventually did however his dreams were slightly happier ones with him and Oliver killing all the laughing pickpockets one by one. However, when it came to Tom they stabbed him but even dead he still laughed. Then the time came to killing Dodger's father but they failed instead of being killed he stabbed Oliver in the heart. Then his father started whipping dodger with his belt. For the rest of the night Dodger's dreams all had a similar pattern./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Fagin stepped out the castle and instead of heading to the 'house of horrors' which was where he and the adult thieves lived (as even though the children thought the 'house of horrors looked brilliant and they begged Fagin to let them sleep there. When they did sleep in the 'house of horrors' they had nightmares of ghosts, vampires and ghouls. So, the adult's thieves slept in the 'house of children and the children slept in the castle) Fagin headed out of then fair ground into the London fog. Fagin knocked 6 times on the front door of a large house. Eventually the door was opened by a stooped over old butler who had a croaky voice. In his somewhat croaky voice the butler asked "how may we be of assistance to you. kind sir" Fagin responded with a slight now before saying "you may tell your master that someone of relatively no importance has read a certain letter addressed to him. Which contains within an answer to a deal which will mean that he will receive lots of money that the police will be very interested in how he got it. And that this letter would reveal the ill means of which you received the money" the butler nodded and said in his croaky voice "wait here while I notify him. After that you might be granted a audience" the butler closed the door with a loud bang. br /Fagin waited fifteen minutes until the butler returned." Come with me" the butler commanded, before adding "make sure you wipe those feet on the rug". Fagin followed the butler up the long stairs. When finally reaching the top of the stairs Fagin was out of breath. The butler opened the door and stood aside gesturing for Fagin to enter. Behind a big oval desk was a big comfy, red leather chair, sat on the chair was a gentleman, with fair hair, intent, calculating, blue eyes which seemed to always be scheming, a smooth, soft looking skin . It was clear that Fagin's host had never worked a hard day in his life. At that moment, the gentleman's eyes fixed themselves on Fagin calculating how useful his visitor would be. The gentleman stared at Fagin for five minutes until he tore his eyes away and turned to his butler with a command "tea" was all he said, this one word was uttered with a extremely soft, smooth gentle voice, yet also with such command and strength that it would be instinctual to obey. " yes sir" came the polite, obedient reply. The butler left with a bow, sitting the door with barely a sound. The gentleman gestured for Fagin to sit in the red leather sofa on the opposite side to the gentleman. Once Fagin was sat down, the gentleman fixed his eyes on him again. The gentleman spoke " you say you have a letter of some importance to me" Fagin nodded, a eye brow rose on the gentleman's face, "and what do you intend to do with the letter" he asked. Fagin grinned, this was all going as well as he hoped. " that my dear all depends on what deal we make together tonight. Say a deal which entailed you sending half of your highly addictive products to me. For half of those products you would receive a quarter of all money earned in the selling of the products. In addition you would immediately on the arrival of said products receive a quarter of the money of the price that you bought the products for. An extremely mutually beneficial deal. If I do say so myself" . There was a knock on the door, the gentleman gave permission to enter, and the butler came in with a tray carrying two cups of tea on saucers which he promptly arranged on the table. One in front of each of them. The gentleman's tea had sugar put immediately in it. Fagin asked for some sugar in his. Once the butler left, the gentleman gave a smile which was a very arrogant smile. " how does this deal benefit me exactly. I have three highly acclaimed lawyers on tab, ready to defend me at anytime. I also have numerous policemen as well as judges on a pay role completely prepared to turn a blind eye to any illegal act I'm accused of. Quite frankly your business proposition is not as good as my current business arrangement". Fagin grinned showing yellow teeth " very well. Instead of my already overly generous offer I'll make a one time offer. After tonight it will no longer be available. I have very access to be able to eliminate a certain thorn which will prevent you from inheriting your whole fortune when the time comes" the gentleman leaned back in his chair hands clasped together in thoughtful glee. His eyes were bright with hunger. " that will be most acceptable" the gentleman's eyes became even brighter with eagerness. Fagin laughed, " I'm afraid you may have deluded yourself my fine sir that I was including this as part of what I have already offered" the gentleman raised his eye brow in puzzlement. Fagin continued " in payment for my removal of the thorn I would receive a certain amount of money as payment. The exact amount we can negotiate. I'm a reasonable man sir. In addition the agreement that you struck with the industry which deals in addictive products would be passed on to me". Fagin laughed when he saw the gentleman's shocked expression, " remember my dear. My fine sir who dwells in places of low standards. Remember that this deal ends when the new day dawns. I would think that my new deal would please you sir. It's a deal which places you in a lot of money. A lot of money that is yours by right of course. But still not yours by instant legal means. So what if you no longer are able to sell drugs. You'll have lots of money" . The gentleman clasped his hands together in a arch in deep ponderous thought as to whether the losses outweighed the gains. As well as the wisdom of killing a relative. br /Fagin walked out if the large house pleased with himself. He had managed to secure a deal which would assure him a new successful enterprise. Many in London wanted relieve from the pressures of everyday life. Relieve from work, from the responsibilities and complications of family as well as the relieve from the ever present worry about being sent to the workhouse. The place where those go who don't have a job. Who don't have a home. Who can't survive on the streets of London. Many in London faced this constant fear. They worked long, hard, stressful hours everyday in fear that otherwise they wouldn't have enough money to provide for their large families. They wouldn't have enough to pay their debts and their taxes. They therefore would want a break from the madness, from the stress, the responsibilities, the fear. Just for a little while at least. They would willing pay any amount for the bliss. Drugs were going to be a very successful enterprise indeed. The children would watch the people of London from the shadows, hidden by the fog of London. They would watch for signs of the people who needed the release. Once they were found, the little pickpockets would slip invitations into the pockets of their pockets. Inviting them to a secure, out of the way location where the negotiation and selling of drugs could happen without the fear of the authorities getting involved. Fagin has arrived at the fair ground. br /Outside the 'house of Horror" was none other that Jack Sharp a thug who Fagin had employed as he felt that a bit of muscle sometimes came in quite handy in their line of business. As well as being bodyguards, jack and the other thugs broke into houses and took things. Valuable items. Bill Sikes used to have that job before he died. Jack asked in his dim witted, drunk seeming way what Fagin had been doing. Fagin had hoped that he could keep his new business a secret for a while so he could scheme how to keep most of the money for himself, while keeping everyone happy and family like. He decided it would be alright to tell Jack. Jack always had a scowl on his face which meant that people were never comfortable with talking with him. Jack also was very keen on money, so willing to do anything if it meant more money. So Fagin told Jack that he had just arranged a new operation that will make them lots of money. The explanation satisfied Jack, as it would mean he'd gain a pay rise without doing anything much. So Fagin went into the 'house of Horror' walked past the pop up monsters. Then found his room, the wall at the back of the wall was covered in mirrors which used to be where the exhibit where the 'man of two faces' stood. It was the fairs prized attraction. People would rush through the house of Horror. They run past the pop up monsters. Even past the other unfortunate people labelled as misfits by society, such as the 'woman with a beard', the 'living dead man' (who was a man with dry skin. Made to look more scary with grey make up). All people, of all ages would rush to see the man with two heads. The room had been filled with mirrors, on every wall there were mirrors. This made the man with two heads seem like he had more heads than he did, he seemed even odder, more scary, more inhuman. Fagin removed most of the mirrors as he didn't want to see thousands of versions of him every second he was in his room. However he did want mirrors on the wall at the back of the room. It was rather ironic fagin thought that he was completely hidden from the authorities in the room that's purpose use to be to show as many people as possible the person it use to house. Very ironic indeed. Fagin lay down on his bed. Thinking. br /Fagin thought the children most certainly wouldn't want to just be messengers. They would find it very demeaning being messengers, as they were all proud thieves. Fagin did not however want to have to share most of his money. Another reason for secrecy was that he needed time to figure out whether there was any way to not spill blood. As death was part of the deal he struck with the gentleman. yet Fagin didn't like causing death if he could avoid it. killing people did not fill Fagin with pleasure. So he didn't see the point in killing someone if there was another way. Though if absolutely necessary he would resort to it. Which was why when the sent some private investigators to investigate Mr Brownlow and they came back with the information about the gentleman being a relative, that he decided to start a investigation into the gentleman. All the information that was found was stored safely in a safe place in a wall in the 'house of Horrors'. Fagin had always known that the information would come in useful. Killing Oliver Twist was a distinct possibility which might have to be done, if profit was important which it was of course. br /The Artful Dodger's reaction to Oliver dying was another thing to consider. Fagin liked Dodger. All the children at times felt like his own children. But Dodger particularly felt like a son to Fagin. So it would make Fagin awfully sad that Dodger would feel any sadness at Oliver's death. It would make Fagin even sadder if Dodger felt betrayed by Fagin. As well as worry over the personal relationship with Dodger being ruined, there was also worry of a professional nature. Dodger was his most talented pickpocket. It would be such a waste for that amount of talent to go to just vanish. It sickened him to think that Dodger, his precious Dodger would be so filled with anger that he'd waste his talents on petty anger towards him, Fagin mastermind of crime. He decided that the drugs were more important. Dodger would get over it. At some point at least. Oliver Twist would simply have to die.


	3. Chapter 3 formality of the upperclass

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongChapter 3. The formality of the upper class /strongbr /Oliver was woken at 7 o'clock on Monday morning with a cup of tea and a nice, warm bowl of porridge with syrup. Then he was passed his smart looking clothes and was reminded that after he got dressed he should promptly go to the room that Mr Brownlow had made into a little classroom and office for Oliver and his friend's. Mr Brownlow had explained to Oliver a month ago that he thought it would be best for Oliver to be taught alongside other children as that created a friendlier environment and it would enable Oliver to socialize and make new friend's as he didn't have any already since he lived in the workhouse his whole life. While most upper class his age were taught alone by a governess at home, who would also be responsible for looking after the children nless they have siblings which Oliver didn't. A governess would be very strict and Oliver uncle felt that he and the maid could look after Oliver. However, a school would be too working class for Oliver as it would only teach him maths and English. also Mr brownlow said that Oliver would probably be made fun of by his class mates for being too naive as well as being posh. So as nether option was ideal Oliver's uncle had come up with an original idea which was that they would hire a tutor to come to their house during the week and would teach Oliver as well as five others who Oliver had been seeing on a regular basis as they all visited each other houses to play together. Oliver had even began to get a little friendly with them. Brownlow had managed to convince their parents that working with other children would be good for their child as it would mean that they interact with others on a regular basis instead of being cooped up all their childhood with them and a governess. It would be good for preparing for boarding school next year as well. It would also prepare their child socially for adult life. Oliver's uncle said he was hoping that he might persuade the parents that this arrangement would be good for all the years of education before university as Mr Brownlow did not approve of boarding schools. While this arrangement meant, the children could stay at home and continue to learn with the classmates they already knew. br /Oliver got dressed and went to the study. Sat on a chair and waited. Eventually William and Susan who were siblings arrived and sat down next to Oliver at his desk. It was rather quiet and rather serious which was rather uncomfortable Oliver thought. He looked at them they looked uncomfortable as well. Oliver decided that the first lesson they had together should not be this uncomfortable, so he thought he best change the mood. But how to do it. Though as well as school equipment Mr Brownlow had placed within their desk draws, bouncy balls, yoyo's, playing cards and sweeties Oliver did not think that those would lighten the mood as he knew from experience that William and Susan were both very serious about education so they would only play games once they were told lessons were over. So, what would lighten the mood. Oliver thought very, very hard on the matter at hand, so very hard in fact that he was actually frowning in concentration. No bouncy balls, no yoyo's, no running around games, in fact no games what so ever, no sweeties, no fantastical made up stories and no small talk as that board Oliver because there was never any thing to say. Oliver thought about how there was never anything interesting to say. How it wasn't quite true. br /There just weren't any very interesting conversations to be had about anything that happened recently. His meeting with Dodger last night was interesting, it was just not going to be a very long tale, also Oliver felt it was his special secret, no one else knew about, just him and Dodger. Live wanted to keep it that way. The first time he met Dodger was just as interesting, it wasn't really completely a secret, the police, Mr Brownlow and everybody they knew, knew that Oliver had gotten involved with a network of thieves who stole Mr Brownlow's wallet. That was when Oliver came up with a simply wonderful idea. He decided that he would tell his friends the real whole story of his adventure with Fagin's gang. He would tell them how he grew up in a workhouse, how he was sold to funeral directors just before he asked for more food, how he got into a fight and fled to London then meet the Artful Dodger, then meet the whole gang, he would tell them everything. Once he got going, the mood changed completely, Susan and William were enjoying it immensely. The other three all came in together and became gripped by Oliver's tale. Oliver had just gotten to the part just before he first met the Artful Dodger when the tutor with Mr Brownlow came into the room. Mr brownlow and the tutor went to the head of the classroom. Mr brownlow addressed the class " good morning children. Today is your first day together being taught by miss Stern wood. I want you all to know that miss Stern Wood will of cause be a strict teacher. She'll teach you lots of different subjects and she'll expect you to know it next lesson. She won't tolerate any silliness disrupting her lesson either. However miss Stern Wood is a extremely fair teacher. She won't expect any of you to know something before she knows that she has taught you it. And if any of you experience any difficulties in understanding a concept then don't be afraid to tell you. Because she'll take the time to make sure you do know it" Martha burst into the room and hurried over to Mr Browlow whispering something in his ear. "I'm dreadfully sorry but I must leave you all to it for now" Mr browlow apologised quickly adding " something most urgent has come up. So sorry" with that he dashed out of the room. Miss Stern Wood herself addressed the class " yes I don't want any of you to be frightened if you don't understand something just tell me as soon as you can and I'll go over it with you. Don't wait till the day after because I do expect everyone to know it after I have spent the trouble of teaching it to you. So lets begin with reading" br /Oliver was very glad that his uncle had hired a tutor to educate him two months ago before he was kidnapped. If he hadn't he wouldn't have been able to read at all and he would have been miles behind everyone else. The book that they all read a chapter of out loud was ' Pinocchio'. After reading was writing as miss Stern Wood thought that reading would inspire their ability to write. She got them all to write about the first exciting event I their lives that came into their heads. Oliver of course wrote about his adventure of first coming to London which was easy as he had just told the story to his class mates so he sort of already had the structure of the tale in his head. br /Mr Brownlow leaped into a taxi and got it to take him to his other nephew. He slammed open the door to his nephews office without knocking first and strode over to his nephew. Mr brownlow snapped in a still very controlled manor as was his way " how dare you Albert summoning me like a dog. This had better be important. Oliver was having his first day being taught by his new tutor with some of his friends. Oliver needed my support. It's probably very daunting for him". His nephew tapped the desk 6 times before replying in a very sarcastic tone of voice " oh yes we wouldn't want poor darling can do nothing wrong angelic Oliver to be a little upset now would we?. Not after his wonderful, loving great uncle has already taken him of the streets and given him a nice big warm house. Given him a servant, education, all the toys he used to be deprived of. He's even been given half. Half! Of the wealth in your Will that ought to have been mine by right. You didn't know he even existed until two months ago. Yet you make him as one of your inheritors in your Will. Yes poor Oliver not having you squeezing his hand when he's being given the best education money can buy. Poor. Poor Oliver i feel so guilty keeping you from him". br /This response shocked Mr Brownlow he knew that Albert felt entitled to all the wealth and he knew that leaving Oliver with half of the estate had upset him but Mr Brownlow had not known how much venom Albert felt towards Oliver. Perhaps if he explained the situation about Oliver's background it would reassure Albert that he still is loved. "please understand that Oliver is no more than a child who for his whole life was brought up in the workhouse completely separate from real society. He grew up without the love of his family, with no love at all. I now intend to give him that love that he was deprived of when he was younger. To be both his mother and his father so that when he is still of a young age he will have the guidance and the love that a young child needs. Albert please understand that I love you too. You are being deprived of nothing. I make him in my will because that is the law. If his mother lived she would have inherited half as well. So please understand that I will you always love you as my own son. Do you understand Albert you are always welcome at my home, your home Albert. Your place in my heart has not been taken by Oliver in any way I assure you. I love you both equally. When I die you will inherit half of my estate and Oliver the other half. Because you are brother's. It is natural for Oliver to become part of your life Albert". Mr Brownlow did not know what reaction he expected from Albert. If he reacted with wails of tears he would have understood perfectly, he would have comforted Albert and asked him to come back to his home. A outburst of anger he would also have understood. Albert was extremely unlucky in life. But the cold arrogance he did not expect.  
Not in the slightest. Albert was smiling, the most arrogant smile Mr Brownlow had ever seen on a persons face. It was a half smile and to add further to unbelievable show of arrogance Albert was leaning back in his chair. " what are you thinking Albert? What do you think man?". Instead of answering Albert chose that moment to pour wine into his wine glass then took a long drawn out sip. Then after he had finished and put his glass down he answered " Oliver was managing perfectly well on his own. Living a little outside of the law perhaps, but then don't we all? You could have just sent him on his way. Maybe you could have gotten him a job as a servant for a rich family. Would have paid rather well. At least as far as he would be concerned. I mean he all he worked for was a roof over his head and some gruel. I was here first I know what I am missing. I deserve my wealth he had no idea he was entitled to this life until you told him. But I have some sympathies with my so called little brother. So uncle name me as your sole heir and Oliver will receive the best education i can pay for. In a boarding school in Paris. Excellent facilities there the very best or so I'm told. Its what his mother would have wanted uncle. To receive an education. To earn his wealth. Not have it be given to him by you". Mr Brownlow felt anger rising within him. So he leaped up and dashed for the door, putting his hand on the knob. He felt he ought to have another go and helping poor Albert, it's what his niece would have wanted. Facing Albert be tried again " he is your brother. Don't you have any desire to help him?. To be a brother to him? I have a terrible feeling in my bones that your businesses are dreadfully illegal and more importantly immoral. At the very least try to bond with your brother as payment to me. I am the reason your not in debtors prison. With all those gambling debts you should be there. Think about it" he walked out and shut the door. br /After writing Oliver and his classmates were given a 15 minute break so they all got served cookies and milk. They all demand2d that Oliver continue his tale. So Oliver did " so I was there in London all alone, hungry and extremely bewildered. When this boy my age dressed like a gentleman with a top hat and jacket asked me where I was from whether i was hungry. I was rather so I said yes I was so he bought me something to eat it tasted wonderful at the time though I didn't know what it was. The strange boy told me he's called the Artful dodger. Then he asked me where I'm sleeping I said I haven't the foggiest" Oliver continued the tale, his audience were completely captivated. considering who they were he decided to make fagins gang seem as awful as possible as they wouldn't understand that they were good people as well as thieves they would ask when they're getting hung or deported , making them seem evil would separate the story from reality so he wouldn't become cross and defensive to his classmates. He had just gotten to the bit where he was arrested for Mr Brownlow wallet being stolen, when miss Stern wood came back to teach them maths. Oliver was dreading maths as he wasn't very good at it. Nonetheless he better just put his chin up and accept that maths was what he was doing and he was going to be terrible at it. br /Memories and conflicts/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Every night Dodger had a nightmare that ended with his father. He made sure no one knew. He acted tough, tougher than he had ever done before. Barking orders at the others. Getting into numerous fist fights with the boy's, he tried not to fight with Lucy because he knew that she was a lot stronger than him, but if he lost he would be labelled as a sissy who could get beaten by a girl. Not good for his new tough appearance. Dodger even did more and more ridiculously dangerous and daring things, like stealing from a policeman then yelling "I've gotten your wallet Mr old and ugly " then running for his life away from a very angry copper. Fagin never seemed impress, even though as Dodger had worked out Fagin had been angry with him because he was a wimp. Dodger had no idea why he was having nightmares about his father. He used to beat Dodger a long time ago, before he joined Fagin, before he became known as the Artful Dodger. When he wore the name Jack Dawkins. He thought the memories of his father beating him b were buried deep under other happier memories. So that they were almost forgotten. So he had no idea why his father was appearing now within his dreams when for four carefree, adventure full years his father seemed to have been chucked along with his old clothes and his name. Dodger was remembering however. Remembering his abusive father and his quiet, strict mother though now Jack supposed she was just as imprisoned by his father as he was. Jack remembered how... br /His father was a cobbler which meant he made shoes. Jacks parents had 20 children all together. They had 11 children at first however they gradually all died due to illness. 9 more children were born. Jack Dawkins was the youngest. By 2 years of age Jack's 3 oldest siblings had left home for work. Jack was left with only five older siblings. Being a cobbler didn't provide a lot of money, but that was the only thing jacks father knew how to do . So to provide more money jacks mother used her skills of sowing and weaving to fix the other people in their neighbourhood clothes. She could only do simple stuff but that was all people wanted. No one had enough money to buy new clothes often so all they could afford was Jacks mother. It didn't produce much money but meant that they had enough to live on. Jacks mother job was never mentioned. H8s father became a alcoholic br /When he was 4 years old every morning his mother would wake him up and locked him outside with a shoe brush and polish, without having had any breakfast at all. If jack complained at all his mother would sternly tell him "Jack Dawkins, you ain't getting any supper if i don't see that box full". So, Jack would wander around with old, hole filled shoes that were two sizes too big for him, some trousers and a shirt even at winter, carrying around a money box which said "pay". little jack would shout out "wan your shoe shine" which wasn't very loud at all. A few people would notice and give him a shilling though mostly even less a ha'penny then jack would shine their shoes. He would shout so much saying " wan your shoe shine" that after an hour jack's voice felt sore his voice was hardly as loud as a whisper. A lot of days he didn't get any supper, as no one noticed him, he always got food on Sunday's as that was his day off. Sometimes his mother sent him out without the tools for shoe shining as a little beggar boy might invoke more sympathy. On those day's his mother didn't let him in the house at all so that throughout the night people might give him even more money, "if people were kind and if you're not a sinner then strangers ought to give you food my lad" his mother would explain. One day his box was full after having slept outside as a beggar in the night and had been polishing peoples shoes throughout the day. br /So he went home, his mother didn't let him in as lots of customers were going in either to see his mother for her clothes fixing business or his father for his cobbler business. So he just waited sitting on the step. It then occurred to the little 4 year old that no one mentioned all these people coming with clothes for his mother to fix. Neither did anyone mention any job that he and his siblings did either. Everyone just mentioned how his father had made some money. This seemed odd to Jack as he thought that money was money and it did look the same. The money that he, siblings and his mother made looked the same as what his father made. Jack thought that maybe the money payed for shoes was special money so it was more important when his father made money than when his mother or he made money. Though he wasn't sure. Jack had been out on the step for two hours before his mother came out and Jack showed her his box full of money so she let him for tea which was a bowl of porridge. Not yummy porridge with syrup. Plain, tasteless porridge. All his older siblings were having their normal fun of teasing Jack, Lilly said " I think cleaning is the only job Jack will be able to do when he's older", Ben smirked "I don't think he'll be able to do that either he'll get sent to the workhouse, with all that crying and wetting the bed that he does. You'd have thought he's a baby would'nt you. They'll be putting a nappy on him and putting him in a crib every hour" everybody burst out laughing. Jack couldn't take it any longer so he stamped his foot in frustration and with tears in his eyes he said sulkily "why does every body make fun of me. I do loads of work don't I. spend all day outside., beggin and people give money to me. You guys get to go inside more than me. Why don't nobody say nothin bout me workin. Everybody talks about faher, I do as much work as he does don't I? . Is it cause faher makes special money" his father thumped his fist on the table which made everyone jump. His father bellowed "I provide for this family. Not ya mother. Not ya siblings and god knows not you" Jack felt himself shaking. Felt his eyes starting to water with tears. Then his father shouted "so do I make myself clear" he thumped his fist again " well do I" jack thought he better answer before he started actually crying. So he answered in a very quiet voice "yes faher. Very clear Sir". Jacks father threw his bowl of porridge onto the floor spilling porridge all over the floor. speaking barely more than a whisper which was somehow more terrifying than when he shouted his father uttered his verdict on his youngest child "speak properly boy. Everybody makes fun of ya cause ya pathetic ain't cha there's nothin more to it than that to be perfectly honest. They're all older than you, they all earned their place at this table you haven't. Until you learn respect for this family you will receive no food at all. Until you stop wetting your bed and start speaking properly. Until you learn your place. instead of food you will receive three lashes from my belt. Starting now" his father indicated that he wanted jack to come to him. Come to him to receive three lashings from his belt. So, jack did. He did so for a whole month. Until he learnt his place. Because of those lashings, he learnt the rules. How no one is allowed to talk about everyone in their family having jobs, because that would be admitting that father wasn't making enough money for his family. His wife and children were providing more than him. Jack soon realized that his father was an alcoholic because he was ashamed of himself. Ashamed that his wife and children were the 'bread winners' of the family. Being a alcoholic meant he worked less providing less money, making him more ashamed and more depressed causing a very vicious cycle. br /On Saturday morning Dodger woke up. He woke up because he smelled pancakes. The others also woken to the delicious smell of pancakes. Dodger and all the others got dressed, dodger put on his hat and they all went in search of pancakes. Outside they found Fagin at the old pancake stand at the stove holding a pan making pancakes. When Fagin saw the children were up he crowed "ah your awake my dears. I don't suppose any of you want a pancake" all the children rushed forward yelling " I do. I do. I want a pancake. I want one Fagin. me first" Fagin bellowed " be quiet" once they had calmed down and backed a way a little he continued in his normal gentle tone " one at a dears. One at a time. Old Fagin will give all of you a pancake if you just wait your turn" Dodger had backed a way but only a little so he could if he dashed quickly he'd get to the pancake stand first. Dodger put his arm on the edge of the stand and did a half smile at Fagin " a pancake for your old pal if you please Fagin me old mate" Fagin chuckled and shook his head " ah Dodger ever the vulture taking advantage of a old fool like me" Dodger shook his head in mock surprise ""I'd never call you an old fool Fagin me old pal. I'd call you me mate. My nice little old man who I look after. But never an old fool" Fagin put the pancake on a plate and handed it to Dodger who grinned mischievously. "go on you little rascal. Go and bully another defenceless old man. " Fagin jokingly scolded Dodger. br /Dodger took his plate to a round wooden table near the stand, sat down and sprinkled sugar and lemon on his pancake. He gobbled it quickly. No one sat on Dodger's table not after his new violent streak. Dodger was however pleased with himself as Fagin seemed to finally see that Dodger was manly enough to be trusted. Dodger thought he'd fancy another so he started towards the stand to get another helping when none other than Tom blocked his path and punched Dodger in the stomach. Dodger doubled over with agonizing pain zig sagging throughout his body. Dodger bit the inside of his cheek till it bleed to bring himself back to reality. With clenched teeth dodger managed to gasp " why d you do that" Tom snarled " cause you was gonna prance over to the stand and get another pancake first weren't cha like you always do. Well I want my second pancake first. I don't think you'll be the high and mighty Artful Dodger Fagin's favourite for much longer d you. Not after it comes out that you have nightmares about your daddy beatin you. Don't look so shocked opened mouthed and all. I hear ya in the night whimpering "daddy don't hit me again daddy. Please I'll be good father. I won't be a sassy no more". Dodger stopped looking shocked. His expression hardened. Tom had humiliated him. He wasn't gonna let tom get away with it. He leaped up and threw his fist in Toms face. Tom fell, blood dripping from his nose, cheek badly bruised. Every child had formed a circle around Tom and Dodger to see how this fight ended. To see who would win. There had been many entertaining fights that week. Sometimes Dodger won. mostly he lost. The crowd cheered "yay. Yay. Yay. Get up Tom swing him one back. Then Dodger you return it again. Fight. Fight. Fight". Tom obeyed the crowd. He wouldn't let his enemy look better than him. Tom struggled up. Dodger instinctively wanted to help but Tom would just punch him again. Dodger did not want to be thought of as a sissy. br /Tom edged towards Dodger. Tom readied his fist to strike one against Dodger. Dodger prepared himself to hit Tom. Before any blows were received Fagin stepped in between the boys ending the fight. " what's going on my dears. Why all this meaningless violence? Dodger ears still fuming mutte3ed furiously " he started it" Tom kicked the ground " he started it first. Him and his "oh aren't I so marvellous" dodger tried to edge around Fagin but he held Dodger back with one hand, the other holding Tom back. " calm down my dears" Fagin soothed " I don't care who started it. All I want to happen is for you to end it. Today of all days is especially important". All the children were bewildered. Dodger as always voiced what everyone were wondering "Fagin what's special bout today exactly?" " why my dears today's important because of a new delivery of particularly valuables products that will be delivered outside of the old 'magpie inn' waiting for my signature to release the crates full of the merchandise" Lucy then asked Fagin a question " where did you get valuble products that get delivered exactly. And why only mention it now" . Fagin sighed despairing " why so many questions my dears. Doesn't old Fagin look after you. Doesn't old Fagin make sure your stomachs are full, your throats are moist and you all have a roof over your heads to keep out the cold and the rain. Doesn't old Fagin do everything in his power to make sure your all safe" the chidren all nodded, Fagin was almost now wailing his speech " why oh why doesn't anybody trust old Fagin. My dears, my little magpies everything I do is for you. I made a deal with a certain very rich gentleman who became so rich through the drug trade. I didn't tell you about it because you didn't need to knoe. Not yet then anyway. Why would you need to know as soon as I make the deal mmm. What if something happened to the delivery. What then mmmm. You'd have been disappointed wouldn't you. Have your little hearts broken for nothing. It's better I tell you now. So who wants a second helping" Every one did they all rushed forward grabbing a pancake, devouring it, the mystery of the delivery completely forgotten. Everyone also forgot that they were afraid of Dodger now a days so they sat with Dodger. It felt like it used to, Dodger felt like they were all friends, all family, even if he knew that after breakfast they would all go back to being jealous of him. br /They all went to collect the crates. Fagin then signed the necessary documents. There were in total a hundred crates. They had to all go back and forth many times. Four children for each adult to help lift a crate. They stored the crates in the cafe, the ticket stands, the train ride even the stand by the entrance. After all the heavy lifting Fagin made them put lots of cards which on one side said in small letters ' for pleasure and escape come to the jumping kangaroo inn on Saturday' on the other side 'pleasure and escape costs 30 shillings' in the fortune telling machines as well as a sign on the front gate. Then Fagin let them have fun in the fair ground. Shooting at bottles in the shooting galleries, the prize being all the money they could gather. They went on the roller coaster that head to their home., water squirted at them. They went on it 4 times. Though Dodger thought it probably would break soon as it kept on creaking and giving jerky movement when it was turning. For dinner Fagin made them a meal of bacon, eggs and only slightly mouldy bread, no butter. It was a terrific feast./p 


	4. Chapter 4 a change of pace

**Chapter 4. A change of Pace**

Oliver felt uneasy at dinner as his uncle usually so kind hearted and cheerful wax grouchy, and silent. All throughout dinner Mr Brownlow did not say a word not even asking for a any second helping. When it was bedtime Oliver kissed his uncle good night and went up to his bedroom worried about his uncle. His uncle always came up with Oliver and sometimes read him s story but tonight Mr Brownlow nearly said goodnight. Very worrying indeed. However, Oliver heart lifted when he remembered about Dodger coming.

That night a man walked through the London fog. He was a strange, mysterious looking man, a grey trilby on top of his head, his face completely concealed by a white cloth, meaning that there only part of his head one could see were his eyes. everything he wore was grey or white, his jumper, the shirt underneath, his shoes and a long grey coat trailed about him. He held a bag carrying a camera. In the day he worked as a photographer, which paid rather well because the 'magic' of photos was still a novelty which many admired. However, at night his art with a camera took on a more sinister purpose. The strange man tended to stay in cities to do his night-time work as the fog as he was able to blend in with the fog at night so no one ever noticed that he was there. Extremely important in his line of work to go about unnoticed. No one could report a sighting of a man concealed in cloth to the police. The police weren't able to link his presence to a murder case. He remained out of jail and his clients remained happy with his work and recommend him to other people desiring a death to happen. He had just that week been hired on Monday to cause a death. The person who hired him did not seem like a individual who would have a particular desire for a privileged, child to die. Would perhaps like the idea of an upper-class child to die because of a jealousy of their wealthy life but not enough to hire a assassin to do it. He had been given the address and a description of the boy's appearance, he had also been told that the child called Oliver will leave his window open. Once he found the child, he would take a photo, this would be left for the police to find. Photo's before a person's death were his signature. Then he was intending to ring the door, the maid would let him in, he would let the maid shut the door and take his coat, and hang it up, after the maid had led him to a chair to wait for her 'master' and just as she was going to inform her master of a visitor he would stab her in the back with his long, sharp cruel dagger, she would give a loud, painful scream then die. Mr Brownlow would come down the stairs to see what the scream was about then the assassin would draw out his gun and shoot Mr Brownlow, then stab him if necessary for guns cannot be reliable for accuracy. it would not matter much if he died then or not of cause. The assassin would then find the boy, Oliver who would probably have hidden as soon as he heard the blast of the gun and kill him. Strangling the boy would be best probably or Suffocation either way would do, just as long as the assassin saw the child struggle. He enjoyed killing children, such weak, feeble and defenceless creatures. After the child dies he would take a photograph partly as evidence of his job for his employer but also for himself as a memento.

Everyone was very excited about this new deal. Dodger wondered that he might never be able to slip out with all the others gossiping about what the new business was. One thought was illegally smuggled in tigers, but that was dismissed as it seemed unlikely that even Fagin would be able to find the right sort of people who could afford a tiger. Only rich people got tigers. Finally, everyone became so tired they went to sleep. Dodger slipped out of bed and tip toed outside. Hoping no one saw him, not even Fagin who has become unpredictable. Walking through the fog of London which was still very much alive with the bustle of city life. There were still stalls up trying to sell stuff. People . Dodger ambled over to Oliver's window then his spine tingled with fear, for there was a man with a camera, who was taking a photo of Oliver who was reading in bed. Dodger had heard lots of stories in newspapers and rumours going around of the 'photographic killer' who when he kills someone always leaves a photo of his victim. Some say that the 'photographic killer' is a escaped inmate of a mental institute, another rumour is that he's a photographer who works for a newspaper and kills so he continues to get paid for all the photos he takes, the most popular one at the moment is that he's a phantom who preys on the sinful. There was a click as the photographer clicked a switch on the camera then there was a blinding white flash. The photographer clicked another switch and a blank photograph slide out onto the floor. The photographer ignored the photograph and started walking around the house. Dodger decided to follow him. The photographer went to the front door of the mansion. Maybe the photographer wasn't the photographic killer after all Dodger thought. Maybe the bloke was just taking Oliver's picture because he had asked him to. Dodger thought this was unlikely but not impossible you never knew with rich folks. Probably Oliver wouldn't have asked for it but the old guy might have wanted a photo done of Oliver maybe a surprise for his birthday or something.

Dodger was just about to creep back to Oliver's room and hope that no one else was there when Dodger saw the bloke touch a object in his pocket. A object that looked suspiciously like a gun. He instinctively felt the urge to run for it, get away from harms way, get back to the safety of his home, back to Fagin. That was the code he had lived with since he was five, place yourself first think about others after you were safe, the only other people he should protect are his gang. Oliver wasn't part of the gang. He didn't matter. Oliver didn't abide by the code of thieves he was upper class, a well brought up young gentleman. But Dodger couldn't let the photographer killer murder his friend, he just couldn't, could he?. Everyone just protects themselves on the streets but Oliver and his new family wouldn't be able to defend themselves, but did that mean they deserve to die. As the photographic killer knocked on the front door for the 5th time dodger made his decision he couldn't let Oliver die. Dodger hurled himself against his opponent causing him to fall meaning he took his hand off his gun to put his hands out to prevent serious injury from the impact of the ground. Dodger made a dash for the gun grabbing it and running away faster than the man could stop him. Dodger remembered the photographic killer taking a picture of Oliver that surely meant that Oliver was his target. He ran to the window as quickly as he was able to and dropped the gun. Dodger climbed up to the room and jumped from the window ledge and dropped to the ground tired, hat tumbling off.

Oliver was very startled and confused. First there was his uncle being very sombre and quiet, then the blinding flash of white light as if from one of those cameras, the loud knocking on the door at this hour. And now Dodger comes jumping through the window after Oliver had been waiting ages for him, he had just at that moment made the decision that Dodger wasn't coming after all so he should go to bed. But now Dodger was laying on the floor breathing very heavily as if out of breath from lots of running. He also seemed very spooked, frightened and shocked. Oliver very concerned rushed over to Dodger and squeezed Dodger's hand as he thought that might reassure dodger or whatever was the matter. " whatever is the matter Dodger. You seem quite out of breath" there was no response dodger just lay there breathing. Oliver tried again "There was a bright white light earlier does that have something to do with what's troubling you Dodger". Dodger lay there breathing 4 more times then sat up looked at Oliver and gave him a reassuring smile or so Dodger hoped. Then he spoke " the 'photographic killer' is after you for real. Hoping to strangle you or somethin that's what he does to kids. He took ya photo Oliver that's means your his target. So's you need to hop it as if the trappers are after ya. Hang out with us for a while at least, that''ll keep ya safe for a little while. Might get bored of you eventually". Oliver stared at his friend puzzled. Was this a joke? If so it wasn't very funny, but he decided to laugh anyway as dodger might get offended otherwise. Dodger however was not joking " I ain't having a laugh or nuthin. I'm being real serious awright. Real serious. I saw the 'photographic killer' takin your photo as real as I'm sitting now as I come to your house. He's killed 12 times before and that's just how many the coppers know about. So you better come with me. If ya the target then he probly won't worry bout your family. Now come on"

dodger grabbed Oliver by the arm and dragged him to the window. Taking out the rope he had brought along with him (just in case) and tied it to the window latch, he tugged at it to make sure it was secure. Then he went to grab his hat and turned to Oliver. He thought he better try to reassure Oliver that there was nothing to be frightened of "right so I'll climb down this rope ere so I'll be down there to catch ya if you fall when you climb down yerself. See?" Oliver shook his head twice " no! Dodger I don't think I'll be safe. I've never climbed down a rope before. You're the same height as I am you won't be able to catch me if he slip" dodger grinned " oh yeah. Hadn't thought bout that. Oh well you'll be fine. By" he gave a little wave when he said by, then have another grin then was off down the rope. Dodger climbed down the rope slowly so it wouldn't break, the rope was quite old and he didn't check whether it was a tight enough knot he didn't want the rope to suddenly break. Oliver paced back and forth in his room, he didn't know whether he'd be able to climb the rope. he had never climbed a rope before what if he slipped and fell, he was rather high up it would probably be a fall to his death. Dodger had reached the bottom and was calling up to Oliver "c'mon your turn Oliver its nuthin to worry bout just slid down the rope, an your be down before ya know it. Easy is what it is. Nuthin to it Oliver, just keep ya hands on the rope and slide down" Oliver tentatively inched towards the window ever so slowly. Eventually he was there, he scrambled up onto the window ledge, took hold of the rope with two hands. Just as Oliver was about to climb down the door burst open and in came Mr Brownlow and Martha the maid. Mr Brownlow voice filled with concern asked "Oliver my dear child what is going on. We heard another boy shouting is something wrong. And why are you half hanging out of the window. You might fall and break something my child. Earlier we heard someone knocking at the door but when poor dear Martha went to answer it no one was there. Was it this friend of yours Oliver?" Oliver could only stammer "um. Well uncle it's a little difficult to explain. Well you see, um, but, well it's not like that. Dodger was just….um" just then Dodger called up again "c'mon Oliver. Just think of it like a game awright. The rules are keep yer hands on the rope and move down as slowly as you can. Awright?" Mr Brownlow looked even more worried than he already did "Oliver I want you know you don't have to obey this child. You can refuse if you want to. Don't be forced into anything you don't want to be" But Oliver had started climbing down already calling back "terribly sorry uncle. I can't explain right now. But I got to go with Dodger for your protection. He'll look after me. I love you terribly much uncle. By" Oliver gave a little wave then was climbing down.

Mr Brownlow reached out a hand to stop him and cried out "no don't go. Not yet. Explain a little first. we might come up with a better solution but Oliver was already out of reach and too absorbed in what he was doing to hear his uncles pleads. Oliver kept his eyes closed and always kept one hand on the rope, while the other hand moved down to join it, then so on and so forth. as well as placing his feet against the wall and moved them down as if he was just going for a nice merry stroll. Oliver grew to enjoy the sensation of walking on a wall. He felt almost as if he was a wizard who had cast some sort of levitation spell to allow him to walk on walls or had been sprinkled with fairy dust just like in 'Peter Pan' going on a wild, wondrous, impossible adventure. The feeling was good he could almost, though still just almost forget that at any second he could make a mistake and fall to his death. Oliver was beginning to think that he'd never reach ground level, perhaps just maybe he really had started to be able to fly like Peter Pan when out of nowhere a hand touched his back and Dodger's voice said "I think you'd best stop now mate or you'd get a nasty meetin with the ground. Now put one of your feet down slowly on the ground then the other" Oliver did as Dodger commanded and soon both his feet were safely on the ground. Mr Brownlow came running over to them and said in a commanding and severe voice "Now look here Oliver as you know I'm not a terribly strict guardian but I would rather you didn't go off at night with a mysterious boy I've never had the pleasure of meeting. You understand don't you. I have no way of knowing where you're going whether your safe. If you don't come back tomorrow, I'll have no way of knowing how to find you". Dodger spotted the photographic killer lurking in the shadows next to another house, he took that as their cue to get a move on. Dodger grabbed Oliver's arm and commanded "c'mon" then started dragging Oliver with him but Mr Bownlow grabbed Oliver's arm as well "oh no you don't Oliver stays here with me until you explain where you're taking him you little rascal". Dodger elbowed Mr Brownlow in the stomach causing him to let go of Oliver, Dodger muttered "sorry bout that didn't have much choice" then wasted no time in running away pulling Oliver along with him into the night in the opposite direction to the 'Photographic killer'. Mr Brownlow stumbled after them as well until 'the photographic killer' punched him causing him to collapse blacking out the last thing he saw was the photographic killer striding after the two-boy's starting the hunt.

The two-boy's ran for their life's, Dodger looked behind to see whether their stalker had given up, he hadn't, the killer was still coming after them, looking like he was part of the fog, like his body was made of fog. Body melded with the fog, the killer was striding slowly but purposely like he knew he would catch them eventually. Dodger said nothing, he just run faster. They run into a stream of people going about their night time activities. Oliver heard nightmarish deathly screams of fear and agony, he couldn't help but look behind to see what caused such sounds and saw the killer sliding daggers out of two women. The killer raised his arms out so Oliver could see two lethal looking daggers dripping with bright red blood. Oliver felt faint, he felt as if he would puke, collapse then puke some more then when all the puking to had had been done, he would close his eyes and never open them again. However, he couldn't do it because Dodger ever persistently dragged him after him. Oliver still in shock tried to make Dodger understand that they should just give up "Dodger. I…. I….. I saw the kill….. kill-er do something….. something terrible. Just….. just like Nancy. The killer he…." Oliver never finished because Dodger interrupted by snapping "Look don't look round again. That's just askin for trouble. There are some thing that no one ain't suppose to see. If we just keep runnin without looking behind us we should be fine" so they did. They kept running without looking behind even when there were more agonising screams of pain. A few bystanders called after them angrily, trying to grab them as if they thought they had caused the screams, Dodger was too quick for them. They just kept running. leaving the death behind them.

They came to a cross roads, the main street continued but there were two smaller side alleys one on the right and one on the left. Dodger risked a glance behind him, what he saw terrified him. Three men, two little girls younger than him and a woman's lifeless bodies lay on the floor blood spilling out of their bodies, gasps and screams pierced his ears. Their eyes turned to him filled with fear and horror they even started to plead with him "please don't to that do us. Here take all of what I own. I won't rat you out I swear it" though others fear had manifested into anger which they had to unleash "c'mon here you murderer. Servant of Satan. How dare you! You won't get away with this. You'll hang you will". Dodger's eyes teared up, his legs started shaking, from the horror of what he had heard and what he had just seen, actual death, not just one but six, deaths. He hadn't seen death before, at least not properly before, not death up close, not any that had affected him. Dodger couldn't stop his legs from shaking. He almost stayed to try to explain that he didn't kill all these people but then the killer emerged. Fog curling around him, detaching from his body, his body appearing like a wraith having been formed in the fog. The killer came closer, ever closer, death felt like he had touched Dodger's spine extremely gently like a casual warning that he was coming, feeling Dodger's soul, trying him out like a woman would with meat at the butchers. Dodger felt Oliver shaking with fear besides him, that shook Dodger back to his senses. The instinct to protect Oliver. Dodger run a little bit forwards until he saw all the tools he would need for his escape, Dodger was right next to a man and some crates, Oliver was near a apple stand, tended to by an old woman. Dodger indicated the apple stand to Oliver miming taking an apple, Oliver nodded he had gotten the message. Oliver darted forwards and grabbed an apple the old woman tried to grab him but was too late she started yelling "thieve, thieve" instead. People started to gather to catch the thieve, Dodger picked the pocket of the man, then when the man noticed, Dodger run quickly out of reach grabbing Oliver and kicked over some crates causing everyone to tumble over creating a handy and planned barrier between the killer and he and Oliver. Dodger and Oliver run quickly down the left side street.

The side street took them to a market centre and Oliver collapsed in exhaustion. Dodger sighed and pulled him up, getting Oliver to lean on him, he took them down s stairway to another tunnel which led to a back of a pub. where they would be out of the way of the bustle of people as it wasn't the front . It was unlikely many people Oliver lay down immediately, taking off his coat and propped it against the wall to use as a pillow, as exhausted as he was he still remembered to leave enough room for Dodger's head as well. Dodger lay down next to Oliver propping his own head against the makeshift pillow. He took off his coat and placed it on both of them as a blanket, which was big enough to cover both of them. Both boys nightmares that night, Oliver dreamed that he and Dodger kept running through a street but there was so much that he couldn't see anything, except when someone was stabbed in the neck by the killer. Then Mr Brownlow, Martha and Dodger were all strangled by the photographic killer. Dodger dreamt that he was stuck in the middle of a infinite fog then a image started to form in the fog it took humanoid shape then formed into his father who killed everyone he cared about, all the pickpockets, Oliver and then lastly Fagin. Fagin was making sausages for him soothing him saying " not your fault my dear. Not your fault at all your safe now I'll protect you we'll restart the pickpocket business all over again" then his father stabbed Fagin in the heart. His father's put his hand on his shoulder and his voice thundered "I will always be your father". Dodger sat with his father around the dinner table eating porridge as if nothing had happened.


End file.
